Photonic integrated circuits (PICs) are a type of optoelectronic integrated circuit and can include a plurality of optoelectronic devices that are optically interconnected using a plurality of physical structures for guiding electromagnetic waves in the optical spectrum, also referred to as optical waveguides. Over the past decade, there have been attempts to integrate optics with electronics on the microscopic scale. Many areas of technology, particularly communications related technology, stand to benefit from such integration. While electrical pulses navigate the tight turns and bends of electronic circuits, optical pulses are unable to navigate these tight turns without unacceptable loss. As such, the achievable complexity for PICs is not nearly as high as for electronic integrated circuits. Thus, while the feature sizes for electronic circuits continue to shrink, conventional PIC sizing has plateaued.